Norman's stupidity
by Silverbird22
Summary: (CRACK FIC) Norman congratulated his child on catching one of the eon pokemon...He didn't realize how many legendary pokemon they already had... T cause Im paranoid.


**This story was written because Norman is an idiot in ORAS after you catch Latias/Latios.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, if I did there would be Mega Arceus and a battle between mega Arceus and one of the mewtwo megas.**

* * *

Norman looked at his daughter, Silvia**(1)** in pride. Not only had she become champion, and save the world twice, but she had caught a rare Pokemon found nowhere else. He was so proud.

He told her so too. After she caught Latios of course. He surprised when she laughed and said "Dad, you should meet some off my Pokemon," Norman was confused.

She already had her Swampert, Swellow, Beautifly, Masqurain, Shiftry, and of course, her Mightyena that had taken a giga impact to the face, survived, and killed that Pokemon who had giga impacted it with a crunch. The Pokemon in question? Steven's Mega Metagross.**(2)**

* * *

Norman gaped at the sight of these Pokemon Silvia caught. What exactly is a 'Cyndaquil'. He didn't know, but his daughter had one. This was only the beginning though.

Silvia punched in some sort of code. With that Lanette opened a door to a garden of hers.**(3)** Norman peed his pants at the sight. Roaming the garden, but somehow unable to leave,were many confusing Pokemon. **  
**

First his daughter showed him the Regi's as she called them. They were blocks of legit rock, steel, ice and a HUGE master over them. He was impressed.

Next was three Pokemon she called the creators. He recognized them from Sinnoh cave drawings. Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit. Under the command of his daughter. Oh dear Arceus above.

Then came Pokemon know as Cressila and Heatran. It was impressive.

Then his daughter took him though many more: The Justice group (Terrakion, Virizion and Cobalion. Okay then) The disorganized weather trio(Thundurus, Tornadus and Landorus. Norman was terrified, especially since Landorus tried to kill him) The Dragons(Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem. They scared him, a lot) The bird and the thingy duo (Ho-oh and Lugia...THE JOHTO LEGANDARIES TOO? Norman nearly fainted at them) The Eevee Beasts (Entei, Raikou and Suicune...Norman wasn't exactly sure that theory was true...) But nothing could compare to the sight before him now.

Latios flied with Latias overhead...SILVIA HAD BOTH THE EON POKEMON? Then we saw four other beings from recent scientific research and Hoennese mythology.

Deoxys flew around the garden, flying away from Rayquaza Norman, for the second time that day, humiliated himself in fort of his daughter; he crapped his pants. Then he saw two beings he never would've imagined seeing...Groudon and Kyogre, fighting until Silvia returned the into two ultra balls. Norman, fainted from the fact of all these LEGENDARY Pokemon, belonged too his daughter. After that, apparently, hell broke loose with her mother.

Norman didn't even want to know what happened. And he wasn't told how he woke up in Petalburg's hospital after his daughter flew him there ON LATIAS!

The family learned from that day on to not doubt Silver's skills. At least for pokemon training. Silvia STILL wasn't aloud to cook.

* * *

**And that my viewers is the end...Funny how my first pokemon story online is ****humorous...I usually have a serious fic up before hand. So yeah...**

**1:not my real name. Its just very close to Silver, the first part of my username. and I'm not naming her silver to avoid confusion between her and the rival from the second/fourth generation.**

**2: That is actually my team...And yes I did beat Steven's Mega Metagross with a Mightyena. THAT WAS UNDER LEVELED AT THE TIME! Sorry..I just find it funny that a really crappy pokemon defeated an actually good pokemon, and it took a powerful attack to the face, LIVED and One hit KO'd it. That just me?**

**3: I think legendary pokemon are stored in a garden behind the PC running Persons house, IT WOULD BE TOATALLY SAFE FOR A 10 OR 11 YEAR OLD KID TO BE RUNNING AROUND WITH HIGHLY DANGEROUS POKEMON. Not. So they're there for safekeeping.**


End file.
